


Angels in Platform Boots

by moripartylove



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian worries too much, Drunken Kissing, Early Queen (Band), Fluff, Freddie and Roger are giggling soulmates, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they are only just figuring it out, like super early before John joined, no smut (yet), poly!Queen, they all are baby, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moripartylove/pseuds/moripartylove
Summary: But after that, he couldn’t help turning his attention back to the living room, because god, it was such a beautiful sight. He had never seen such a tender expression on Roger’s face, smiling down on Freddie through the messy blond streaks that fell into his face.He looks like a fucking angel.Love was evident in every touch, each of them so gentle as if he was handling a fragile piece of art.*****After a night out at the pub, Brian accompanies Roger and Freddie to their shared flat, where things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Angels in Platform Boots

“I’m not drunk, you’re drunk blondie!“, Freddie announced loudly as he tried to shove the bottle opener into the keyhole. Roger just giggled in response, leaning even more on Freddie’s shoulder and almost knocking them both over. Brian sighed dramatically, his breath a milky cloud in the cold November night. This was typical. Every time they went out to celebrate (and there was _always_ a reason to celebrate, if only the fact that they were going to be _legends_ one day), this was how things ended, with him being the most sober (or well, the least drunk) and playing the mum. Not that he truly minded. He loved to see them all silly and happy like this, and sometimes he wished he could let loose like them and stop his restless brain from over-thinking everything. But then again, someone had to be the sensible one, to take care of them and make sure they got home without getting themselves into trouble. And he secretly loved being the one to do that. Gently, he pried the keychain from Freddie’s hand, who had become as much a giggling mess as Roger, not even bothering to try with the door anymore. Brian let them into the flat and switched the lamp on.

The warmth of Roger’s and Freddie’s shared flat quickly brought the feeling back into Brian’s icy hands. It was always so much cosier here than in his own drafty attic shack, he mused; surely this was the reason he spent so much time here, often sleeping on his friends’ sofa after a late evening in the pub or a long day of rehearsals with their newly founded band. He had no intention of going home today either, and he knew he wouldn’t be asked to. This had become his second home, in a way. His family. Looking over, he saw that said family had in the meantime collapsed onto the sofa in one big pile of hair and silky fabric. They were currently trying to arrange their limbs so that neither of them got crushed, laughing and bickering and playfully slapping each other in the process. Brian smiled and made his way towards the kitchen. Tea. They all needed a nice cup of tea to warm up.

While he put the kettle on and got the cups out of the cupboards, which were as familiar to him as his own, he heard his friends’ giggles dissolve into a peaceful silence. Surely they had fallen asleep – no wonder, given how drunk they were. But when he turned around to go and cover them with a blanket, he was surprised to see them (if barely) awake, Roger lounging with his feet on the coffee table and Freddie’s head cradled in his lap. The drummer’s hand was playing with Freddie’s hair, strong fingers threading through silky black waves that framed the older man’s elegant features. Brian would have thought that he was doing it subconsciously, absentmindedly, but Roger was smiling down at Freddie with pure affection, clearly aware of what he was doing. Freddie closed his eyes, a content little smile playing about his lips. Roger’s fingers began to caress Freddie’s face, gently running up and down his cheeks, along his nose... Freddie stayed completely still, and if Brian hadn’t just seen him close his eyes mere seconds ago, he would have thought he was asleep. The silence in the room held a tenderness that was almost tangible.

Brian wasn’t sure what to make of this. They had always been rather physical with each other, but something about this was different. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. But whatever was going on, seeing them like this made him feel all warm and fuzzy. He couldn’t take his eyes off them. They were beautiful in a way that reminded him of Greek gods and goddesses, of Aphrodite and Adonis, but without a trace of their cruelty or vanity. There was only love.

The kettle whistled, and Brian quickly turned it off, not wanting to disturb the magic of the moment. Had he been staring? He frowned. As quietly as he could, he poured 3 cups of tea and left them to brew. But after that, he couldn’t help turning his attention back to the living room, because god, it was such a beautiful sight. He had never seen such a tender expression on Roger’s face, smiling down on Freddie through the messy blond streaks that fell into his face. _He looks like a fucking angel_. Love was evident in every touch, each of them so gentle as if he was handling a fragile piece of art. Razer-thin ancient porcelain, maybe. Meanwhile, Freddie looked completely relaxed and at peace. His long black hair flowed over Roger’s thighs like ebony rivers. Brian suddenly remembered how lovely it smelled, wondered how soft it would feel under his touch.

Brian didn’t know how long he had simply stood there, watching, absorbing the tenderness that filled the air like a magical spell. He wanted nothing more than to be a part of this warm cocoon that surrounded his friends. But would he be welcome? He wasn’t sure they even remembered he was there. They seemed to have forgotten the world around them, living in their own little cosmos. _Tea_. He could offer them tea. That was perfectly normal, right? So Brian walked over, slowly and quietly as to not startle Roger into stopping what he was doing, and knelt down next to the couch. He wasn’t sure if Roger had even noticed him, his eyes were still fixed on Freddie, his fingers still playing with his hair.

“Hey,” Brian whispered. No reaction. “I made tea”, Brian tried, pretending nothing out of the ordinary was going on. “Would you like a cup?” Roger simply shook his head no and smiled at him briefly, never stopping to touch Freddie. Freddie still looked like he was asleep, an expression of pure contentment on his face.

It wasn’t a conscious decision. As if his hands suddenly had a will of their own, Brian watched as his fingertips started to caress Freddie’s face, moving alongside Roger’s. For a terrifying moment Brian thought that they would reject him, that they would tell him he was intruding and to go home - but Freddie only gave a content little sigh when he felt a second set of fingers on him, and Roger’s smile broadend while he never took his eyes off Freddie.

It was only a matter of time before Brian’s and Roger’s fingers met. At first it happened by accident, and neither of them acknowledged it. Then it became deliberate, both of them seeking out the other, directing the tender touches as much to each other’s hand as to Freddie’s cheeks. The smile on Freddie’s face revealed that he had noticed it too.

_What are we doing? Don’t think. Don’t think, just do. Just feel. Just be. _

A hand in his own hair made Brian look up at Roger, who was gently tangling the fingers of his free hand in Brian’s curls. He looked a bit nervous, as if he wasn’t sure how Brian would take this. It felt nice. Brian began to understand why Freddie was just lying there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He shut his eyes too and leaned his head against Roger’s velvet-clad leg, so close to Freddie that he could now actually smell the strawberry shampoo and a hint of smoke that still clung to it from the pub. They stayed like this for a while and no one broke the silence. The only motion in the room was their hands on each other, soft and innocent, and Brian tried hard not to think too much about what was going on or what it all meant. He didn’t want to think about how weird this was, or how they would laugh it off and explain it all away tomorrow, when the harsh light of day would have expelled the magic. He just wanted to stay like this all night long and feel loved and safe and warm and comfortable.

At some point Brian’s finger brushed the side of Freddie’s face, near his lips, and Freddie tilted his head a tiny bit and kissed his finger, just a gentle little peck. Then he turned to look at Brian, his warm brown eyes calm and inviting as they always were, familiar and soft. Without thinking, Brian bent over him and kissed him. The kiss was very gentle and innocent at first, and they moved slowly as if each of them was afraid the other might break away any second, but neither of them did, and Roger’s hands never stopped caressing them either.

Still, Brian panicked. _What are we doing what are we doing oh god what is happening here why am I kissing him? _Freddie’s hand on his cheek calmed his racing mind before he had a chance to speak. So the question came out as a soft whisper, a statement more than a question.

“What are we doing...”

Freddie smiled at him reassuringly.

“Don’t know, darling. But it feels good, doesn’t it?”

It did. Brian silenced the voices in his head and kissed him again, this time with more confidence. Freddie’s lips were soft and forceful and for a while Brian lost track of the concept of time and space. When they broke apart, they both looked up at Roger, who was still lazily threading his fingers through their hair and had been watching them with a little smile on his face. Roger’s blue eyes met Brian’s for a moment before he bent down to kiss Freddie, too. It was an awkward angle, even though Freddie lifted himself up on his elbows to meet Roger halfway, and the kiss didn’t last long. But god, it was the most stunning thing Brian had ever seen. _Angels, both of them_. Angels in platform boots, which they hadn’t even bothered to take off. Brian brought up his free hand to Roger’s soft golden hair, not realizing what he was doing until he saw his hand there. He was touching them both now, Freddie’s taste still on his lips. What a strange and wonderful night this was.

He knew what was coming next, it seemed like the logical next step. So he lifted himself up and sat next to Roger on the arm of the sofa, without taking his hand off Freddie. Roger watched him with hooded eyes, lips parted. It was a gorgeous sight. They stayed like this for a few seconds as if hypnotized, simply staring at each other in the dim light, their gazes flickering between each other’s lips and eyes. Freddie was watching them, too, breathless.

When their lips finally met, it was different than with Freddie, Brian thought. There was no shyness now, just hunger and passion, but still they were moving slowly, gently. He felt a giddiness that had nothing to do with the pints he’d had earlier that night. The flat was spinning around him, and for a moment he was reminded of the London Planetarium, the magic of a thousand stars circling around the room and how it always made him a bit dizzy but also filled him with a sense of wonder and elation that he couldn’t put into words.

How much longer they made out on the couch Brian didn’t know, but when he caught sight of the clock it was past 3 in the morning. He was torn between wanting to continue this forever, doing more (oh, there was so much more he wanted to do, but he didn’t even dare to let his mind go there right now, it seemed too much to handle), and giving in to the sleepiness that was tugging on the edges of his consciousness. He could tell that Freddie and Roger, too, were struggling to keep their eyes open by now. It was Freddie who finally suggested that they should call it a night, but offered them both to sleep in his bed. Good thing Freddie’s bed was queen-sized, Brian thought when he was snuggled up behind Roger, who had his arms and legs wrapped around Freddie like a baby monkey. There would even have been room for one more person, technically, Brian’s sleepy mind informed him before he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he’d had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovies, thanks for reading! 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping, because once I had this scene in my head, I just needed to get it out, lol. I'm sure many of you know the feeling. It's not really thought through, I hope it mostly made sense anyway. It's probably a bit weird, like everything I write tends to be... 
> 
> Maybe there will be a part 2 and 3. I have a vague idea of how things will continue, but I don't know if/when I'll have time to actually write it (and if anyone even wants to read it, haha). 
> 
> Also, I'm not a native speaker, so please let me know if I made any mistakes.  
And lastly, kudos and comments always make my day, so please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Take care of yourselves <3


End file.
